


Scene Omitted

by Dragoness Eclectic (DragonessEclectic)



Series: Spicy Starscream Stories [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dubious Consent, Ghost Sex, Other, Possession, Tactile Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonessEclectic/pseuds/Dragoness%20Eclectic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[G1,post-TFTM] A scene that never made it into "Starscream's Ghost" (or "Dead Mech Escape"), wherein we find out just what Starscream was doing with Octane on the way back to Charr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene Omitted

"So what are you going to do when we get back to Charr? You can't keep control of Cyclonus permanently, can you?" Octane sounded nervous over their radio channel.

"First, let's get back to Charr and sort things out," Starscream growled in his own cold voice. The possessed body of Cyclonus reached out and grabbed Octane around the waist, then accelerated.

"Whoa!" Octane thrashed in incipient panic as he felt himself pressed against the big purple mech. "Let go of me! You don't need to pretend I'm your prisoner now!"

"Hold still, you moron! You're too slow under your own power, it would take us days to get there! Why do you think Galvatron had Cyclonus carry you in the first place?" Starscream ramped up acceleration to Cyclonus's maximum thrust.

"Oh. Okay." Octane stopped fighting, but Starscream could feel the big jet trembling in Cyclonus's--his--grasp. He pressed Octane more firmly against him, feeling the tremors of Octane's fear against Cyclonus's body.

"You still fear me, Octane," Starscream said softly. "Why? I mean you no harm."

Octane avoided Cyclonus's overly bright, red optics. "Y-you're _dead_ , Starscream." He trembled violently, the vibrations teasing and tantalizing Starscream. "I'm alive, I want to stay that way, you scare me all the way to the core...." Octane trailed off with a whimper.

Starscream laid one white finger across Octane's mouth. "Sshhh. Calm down, we'll be there soon enough. Just a few hours at this speed." He wrapped both of Cyclonus's arms around Octane, holding him in a face-to-face embrace. 

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to--" Octane babbled, still shaking intermittently with those tantalizing little tremors.

"It's all right--I know what I am. I wish you'd believe me when I say I intend you no harm." He looked at Octane, head tilted to one side. "It's very odd, being as large as you for once."

"This whole day has been very odd, know what I mean?" Octane said a little shakily. A frown flashed across his face. "I hope Sandstorm is okay--you shot him when he tried to stop you guys from taking me."

"If you mean the helicopter, I only blasted his tail rotor--he'll be fine with a few repairs," Starscream answered. "You're finally relaxing a bit."

"I'm worried about Sandstorm," Octane said. "I just want to get this mess I'm in straightened out so I don't have to look over my shoulder for the rest of my life, and then I'm going back and find him." The fear tremors finally stopped.

"To the _Autobots_? For an _Autobot_?" Starscream's voice and Cyclonus's face registered his incredulity.

"He's one of the best friends I've made since you and 'Train and Blitzwing--and you're dead, Blitzwing might as well be dead, and Astrotrain is out of my reach while I'm on Galvatron's slag-list. And if things keep going the way they are, Astrotrain will be dead or on the run one of these days, too." Octane leaned his head wearily against Cyclonus's shoulder, listening to the thrumming of his starfighter engines. "I've got fair-weather friends everywhere, but not so many of the kind that stick with you when things get bad. Sandstorm's the kind that sticks."

"I'm flattered you number me in the latter group," Starscream said. An odd tremor passed through Cyclonus's arms, shaking Octane slightly.

"'S a funny thing," Octane said. "Wouldn't have thought that of you in the old days, but... you came through for me when I least expected it, you know? I mean, _really_ least expected. You came back from the freaking _dead_ and stopped Cyclonus from killing me!"

"I came back to get revenge on Galvatron," Starscream said a bit smugly.

"And it was just my great good luck that you picked right then?" Octane smirked.

"You always were unnaturally lucky," Starscream said. Cyclonus's face smirked back at Octane; one of Cyclonus's hands crept up to the root of Octane's wings and stroked the long, white ridge of fuselage there.

Octane's optics brightened. "Starscream! What are you--"

"Shhhh--don't thrash, you'll throw me off course. I must admit, this body has its good points." He looked over Octane with a slightly different smirk--one never seen on Cyclonus's face before. "I can actually reach your wings from here." He twined Cyclonus's legs around Octane's, and clamped down, gripping the jet-tanker mech firmly.

"Mmph?" Octane was too surprised to react as Starscream nuzzled his horns, one white hand reaching out to stroke the jet-tanker's long, dark wing. Then his body reacted for him, shivering against Cyclonus's borrowed form as delicate strokes tantalized his long, sensitive wings.

Octane shuddered violently as the strokes along his wing root came faster and harder, jangling his flight sensors. "Why are you doing this to me _now_?"

"Because I can," replied Starscream. "Because you are a handsome jet who responds so well, and because I have a body to do it with!" 

Octane shivered and his jet turbines spun silently as he clutched at the possessed body of Cyclonus, the resonant thrumming of the Unicronian's starfighter engines pulsing through every circuit in his body. Starscream held Octane against Cyclonus's body, feeling the vibrations from the jet-tanker's silently spinning turbines, savoring every shudder as he stroked Octane's wings. 

"This is... twisted," Octane said hoarsely, his body shaking at each stroke. "You're _dead_ \--and Cyclonus doesn't exactly have a say in this... Why am I letting you do this to me?" Octane said, trailing off with a whimper.

"Because you enjoy it," answered Starscream, nuzzling and nipping Octane's purple horns. "I know you too well--perversion just adds to the spice. Besides, this body is hardly dead--just the current driver."

"So what does that make you? You're dead, and you want... me. What's the opposite of necrophilia?" The jet-mech's optics went very bright and he gasped as Starscream nibbled gently on one of his horns. He struggled in Cyclonus's leg-lock.

"I think 'demon lover' is traditional," Starscream said, smirking. "Or perhaps 'incubus'." He smiled down at Octane. "Keep struggling like that, and you'll throw me off course, make me run low on fuel." Cyclonus's optics glowed ruby-bright.

Octane's optics brightened again. "Oh no, you don't. Not that. We don't go there, Starscream!"

"Of course we do--and we will. I want to taste your fuel, Octane," Starscream chuckled in Cyclonus's deep voice. He bore down on Octane's wings with the rhythmic strokes he'd never actually stopped, and was rewarded with a series of answering shudders, each less controlled than the previous.

"No..." Octane said, nearly whimpering with need. "It's not supposed to be like that, I'm not supposed to _enjoy_ that, if anyone knew...."

"Sshhh!" Starscream stopped Octane's whimpering with a kiss, nuzzling and nibbling the sensitive living metal of his face with Cyclonus's own mouth. "Only I know your dirty little secret, Octane--how much it pleasures you when they latch on to your fuel probes and start drinking from you. You're quite the lusty jet, aren't you?"

One of Cyclonus's long arms reached out and caressed a recessed hatch on Octane's wing. White fingers circled and teased the fuel probe cover plate. "Shall I tell you another secret?" Starscream said. "Shall I tell you how much you _enjoy_ drinking someone else's fuel?"

Octane went rigid and tried to turn his head away. "I'm no vampire!" 

"Oh, not like that. You only enjoy it if your partner is _willing_ ," Starscream said, tugging open the access plate for one of Octane's fuel probes.

"Cyclonus isn't willing," Octane protested weakly. "Is _he_ getting to enj-j--" Octane shuddered violently as Starscream bit down on one of his horns. "--j-oy-oy this?"

"Poor Cyclonus is missing all the fun. I've got his mind buried quite deep--he'll have no memory of any of this." Starscream bit another horn, and Octane whimpered. 

"Fuel me!" Starscream commanded, and this time Octane yielded.

Octane shuddered again, and ports in each wing opened up, revealing long flexible fuel probes that uncoiled. One snaked out and latched onto a refueling port on Cyclonus's back wings; the other, Starscream caught in Cyclonus's mouth, engaging it with Cyclonus's fuel siphon.

Octane moaned as he felt Starscream draining the fuel--slowly, very slowly--from his wing tanks. His wings were already on fire with sensation, from space-cold to Starscream's taunting strokes; every circuit jangled. His turbines hummed to the beat of Cyclonus's engines; now his fuel probes sent yet more sensations to his overloaded sensory processor array. He wanted more.

"Faster!" Octane shuddered against Cyclonus's body. "Take my fuel _now_ , not next week!"

"I'm enjoying watching you far too much to hurry. And your begging just makes it so much the better." Starscream nibbled lightly on the fuel probe in Cyclonus's mouth, sending ripples of pain and pleasure along the various circuits embedded in the sensitive probe.

Octane's optics brightened beyond the norm. "Too much," he said hoarsely, arching his back and crushing himself against Cyclonus's chest. "I'll take your fuel!" 

He reversed the pump attached to the probe impaling Cyclonus's external fuel port and felt the energon flow back into him in a rush of warmth. A feeling of power surged through him--Cyclonus was at his mercy! If Octane wanted to, he could drain every last drop from the powerful Unicronian, leaving him helpless. He could make Cyclonus--or rather, Starscream--beg for mercy, beg for the precious, life-giving energon. A taste of dark, hungry, brutal power crackled through Octane's circuits like a lightning surge, honing every sensor to its keenest.

Suddenly Starscream bit down and locked the fuel siphon in place, draining the fuel from Octane as fast as Octane drained him. Octane cried out as that same life-giving energon rushed out of his other wing, like life bleeding away to feed dead Starscream's hunger. He trembled on the brink, at the mercy of the merciless.

The warm rush of stolen fuel, added to the keen sensations of the fuel probe tip locked into Cyclonus's body, added to the sensation of fuel being drained by Starscream along the other probe--too much. Octane howled as the overload hit him, and the spectrum flashed through every circuit in his body. 

Blackout. Oblivion. Revival.

After his sensors rebooted, Octane found himself held gently in Cyclonus's arms as the sullen red surface of Charr loomed below them.

"Mmph?" Octane said fuzzily.

"We're here. Nice to see you've gotten over your fear of me!" Starscream grinned--another unusual expression for Cyclonus--as he touched down and released Octane.

"Um. I, um. Yeah." Octane wobbled a bit. "I think I sprained a gyro."

Starscream ran one of Cyclonus's white fingers down the leading edge of Octane's right wing. "And I didn't even touch _those_! How neglectful of me!" He stopped suddenly.

"Hello, what's this? A combat camera? On? I _did_ record that performance for Cyclonus's benefit, after all!"

\-- FIN --

  
  



End file.
